dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Gotham
Batman-Zeon1 Red Hood-SS11 Robin-Echo Catwoman(Anti-Hero)-Cocoa Nightwing-Lau Gordon- DD Joker(Evil Crazy Clown)-SS11 Hugo Strange: TUN Bane( Strong and intelligent villain)-TUN Riddler-??? Black Mask( evil ganglord)-??? Two Face( Crazed Burn Victim with a Dual Personality)-??? This will be my first Roleplay. It takes place 1000 years after DBZ. All of the Z fighters have died. East City has been renamed Gotham. Capsule Corp is now owned by a guy named Bruce Briefs. He is a descendent of Trunks. But when Night falls, Bruce becomes Batman and defends the city from evil. Everyone in this Roleplay can use energy attacks. To join click this,Link Red Hood Saga (Note: This is about Red Hood's first appearance) The Chase, Mysterious Killer Sniper: Too Easy. Prehaps I shouldn't use guns as much. Not very fun. Uh Oh. Have to run. Dont want Birdboy to catch me. Nightwing: Come back here you fool Sniper: Dont worry BirdBoy. I want you to give a message to the Bat. Tell him I will have my revenge. He cant stop me. No one can. I came back from the dead for this. You cant stop me eithier. Your just a superhero wannabe. NightWing: *Starts coughing* Darn it. *Thoughts: At least I threw a tracker on his motorcycle at the last second* Sniper:Very predictable, BirdBoy. I would of done the same thing. If I was an idiot. Nightwing: *Looks at remote* Darn, he broke it! IDK what problems he has with Batman, but I better inform him that some maniac on a bike is after him! Bat's meeets Red Hood Batman: ... Did you manage to place his voice? Nightwing: No, Batman. I put a tracker on his bike, but he broke it! I remember what it looked like. He said that he had a message to send you. Do you even know him??? Batman: ... I don't know. He called you Birdboy. Sadly, as Robin, you were called that by almost every villain. But he said he came back from the dead.. that narrows it down... but not too far... Nightwing: Well, he had a black jacket. a Red Motorcyle and helmet. I'm not sure if he is in a biker gang or by himself. Batman: *Thinks for a bit* Get the car ready. We're going out. If this man is after me, let's draw him out. Nightwing: You got it, Bats. *Go gets the Batmobile* Batman: *Gets in the Batmobile* Were did you meet this guy? Nightwing: In an alley by Brown Street. Batman: *Rubs finger gently along the roof* Light traces of gunpowder. Stetson make. The only sniper rifles that Stetson's ever sold are only availabe to select cliente. Nightwing: *Inspects bullet, sees writing* Ethen Smith Corp. That's on the other side of town. Maybe we can find some info on this guy. Batman: You head over there. I'll stay here. Nightwing: He wants you, but he'll get ME instead! Batman: Not exactly. Nightwing: Whaddaya mean? Batman: I mean you should head over there right now. Nightwing: THAT'S what I was going to do! *Leaves* Batman: *Leans down, looking at an almost invisible footprint in the dust. Looks around, they head off into the distance* You're careless. Batman: Stetson sniper rifles... I know you're here. Sniper: So. I see that Birdy gave you my message. Guess the kid ain't completely useless. Oh and just so we're clear, it's not you I'm after. I'm after my killer. I just dont want you getting in the way. Not that you could stop me if you tried. Batman: You're overconfidant. Sniper: We'll see, oh and you can call me The Red Hood. and I am your greatest failure, Bruce. Don't even bother trying to follow me. This bikie is now tracker proof and it will be hard for you to chase me with a flat tire.Tomorrow I'm heading to Arkham. Time for that clown to pay. He has hurt enough people. Time for him to get hurt. Barrel of Laughs Red Hood: So, Joker is free. Not problem, he will still die in the end. I dont mind looking for him. Joker: Oh Baney-boy, Do I have a plan today, It is so funny, even the Batman will laugh. After you break him of course. Bane: I doubt he'll be able to laugh after what I do to him. Joker: Baney-boy, I dont care if you beat him to an inch of his life. But remember this, He is my archnemisis. Your just smart muscle. I am the one who will kill him. Red Hood:*talks to NightWing* Well if it isn't Richard Grayson. How are you doing, Robin1? Nightwing: You look... like me... You ARE me! Batman: *Is watching from a bit away* Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Supersaiyian11 Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Supersaiyian11